Not your usual love story
by xXxpussycatlovergirlsxXx
Summary: Ron and Draco's relationship is growing by leaps and bounds. Extreme yaoi, lemons, Slash, kink, Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sex, and More.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** this is our first fic we worked really really Hard on this we hope you like it so please read and review!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES. I WILL CUT A BITCH. pleeeeeease, reading & reviewing only takes a moment of your time and it will make us sooooooo happy because we worked hard and we will give cookies if you are nice. :DDDDDDDDDDD

**Warnings: **graphic sex & Adult Content, RATED M FOR A REASON, slash that means to boys having sex! DONT READ DONT LIKE!!

**DISCLAIMER: **LOL JKRowling is not two people so were not her. Dont sue LOL

?^&

Ron and Draco had sex a lot, because they really liked it. Sometimes Draco would wear dresses that had silk and fleece and bits of linen trim on them with black canvas fishnet knickers that emphasised his large manhood.

Ron thought this was really hot and he'd moan on sight of it, and he'd push the knickers out of the way, making Draco's balls bounce to freedom, and Ron would lick them and make Draco moan.

Draco's penis had a piercing and Ron liked it so he licked it too.

"Ron stop licking me and let's fuck already." Draco demanded with need his balls quivering with need in Ron's slobbery mouth.

"No I'm not through yet just live through this torture you slut." Ron answered around his mouth full of balls.

"Ron I am going to come if you don't stop OHMYSWEETHOLYMERLIN."

Draco came a lot in Ron's mouth which choked Ron and made him cough and sperm flew from his mouth and down his chin like the dirty cock sucking whore he was.

Now that Draco was all trembling and hotter than ever all moaning and sweaty, Ron pulled out his giant 18in purpling man meat and put it in Draco making him moan some more.

"OH YES YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST COCK IN THE WORLD RON OH YES." Draco screamed in rapture as Ron began to fuck his virgin ass.

"DRACO YOU ARE SO TIGHT OH YES OH YES OH FUCK YES."

They moaned and screamed as they fucked until Ron finally came long and hard in Draco's tight ass and Draco got hard and had another orgasm. As Ron came, pumping his thick creamy load into Draco's ass, he was screaming, "OH FUCK YES DRACODRACODRACO _I LOVE YOU_."

Draco gasped and tried to hurry away but he fell over because his ass hurt. "YOU LOVE ME!" He screamed in horror.

"YES I DO!"

"BUT I'M JUST A DIRTY SLUT HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME WHEN I'M LIKE THIS I'M SO UNLOVEABLE."

"That is not true Draco don't say it."

"Yes it is," Draco sobbed inconsolable.

"No it isn't!" Ron stamped his foot, making his balls jiggle amusingly.

"YES IT IS YOU MOTHERFUCKER" Draco screamed in abject rage.

"NO IT ISN'T" Ron screamed back. He was very angry now that Draco could say such a thing to him when he clearly loved him very very very much. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO????? I'm going to tie you up and MAKE you see how loveable you are!!!1!"  
And with that vermilion ropes shot out of the tip of Ron's wand and tied Draco to the bed in a very spread-eagle exposed type of way.

Draco whimpered unsurely, but then Ron kissed him all over his body, and Draco moaned. Then Ron started to lick Draco's rosebud, and Draco moaned even louder and began to thrash all over the bed.

"Oh fucking bloody merlin jesus hell!" Draco cried out. "What are you doing Ron???!!!???!!"

"I'm felching you in the arse," Ron purred seductivelyand plunged his tongue in deeper to plunder the depths he had so recently been ramming into with his manly nether rod.

Draco writhed against the bed in the throws of ecstasy and had an orgasm.

Ron was about to have an orgasm but he thought of Aberforth Dumbledore doing It to a goat, and saved himself in the nick of time from prematurely ejaculating. Ron touched Draco a lot very lovingly and then kissed him all over his body again, and then fucked him very carefully and for a long time. "Iloveyoudracoiloveyoudracoiloveyoudraco"

he said.

Draco writhed and moaned and groaned. As Ron shot his wad in Draco's arse Draco cried out "OH RON I CAN FEEL THE LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" and had another orgasm.

Ron's orgasm went on and on and on as he felt waves of incredible pleasure crash over him again and again. He saw stars, he saw supernovae, he saw the heat death and eventual explosive rebirth of the universe.

When Ron regained consciousness he was lying on top of Draco because his orgasm had been so strong it had made him black out.

"You're right Ron you really do love me," Draco cried a bit because he was feeling such a powerful emotion right now.

Then Ron united Draco from the bed and they cuddled and kissed for the rest of the night, staring soulfully into eachothers' eyes the whole time.

**thats not the end guys we have more chapters planned!! only 3 reviews before we post the next!!!! wink**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n**OK GET READY GUYS THERE IS A SURPRISING TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER!!! ;d_

**dislaimer** same as last time... if really kinky sex is gonna disterb u, then dont read it & don't blaim us if u don't like it.... its simple really...

**A/N 2.0** is it to much to ask for 5 reviews before we post hte next chapter this time? we wont update unless we no ppl are reading & enjoying, we can see the hits and we no your reading... why not review too...

%)*($

**Chapter 2**

When Draco woke up the very next morning he had a very sore ass and that's probably what broke him from his sleep. The pain was like a thousand donkeys fucking him which made him want to cry, then he remembered he really had been fucked and he felt better.

Ron was still sleeping and he looked like an angelic, infantile cherub who fell from the heavens above, crashed into some stars on the way to earth, and was now sparkling with glittery stardust in the morning light.

It made Draco want to fuck him like a rabbit, but Draco was scared and whimpered a little because he had never fucked anything before excluding his fist but that didn't count as fucking for it was neither a tight asshole or the silky wet folds of a female vagina.

The low whimpering made Ron awake now and he was sad by the whimpering sounds that came from the love of his life.

"Draco don't cry because I love you it's okay our love will protect us" He said so passionately that tears rolled down his cheeks.

"look who is crying now" draco answered politely but stopped midsentence for he felt like crying again.

"Draco baby what is wrong you can tell me"

"ron i cant"

"BUT WE'RE IN LOVE YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"OKAY I'LL TELL ONLY IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO LEAVE ME."

Ron kissed Draco all over and Draco could tell that Ron promised just from the way his lips felt against Draco's passionate skin.

"i discovered i am a Part Veela Vampire hybrid! It's in my blood and it cannot be changed I'm sorry and I know you'll never love me this way!"

"OH DRACO THAT IS SO SEXY." Ron purred enraptured.

Draco then forgot that he wanted to fuck Ron because in what swift motion Ron's big penis was standing up like a flag pole that Draco would forever pledge his allegiance to and it was inside Draco's stretched asshole and they were fucking again and it was glorious in all wonderment.

As Ron fucked him, all of a sudden Draco's hard, purpling fleshy manhood spasmed and spewed thick, endless ropes of mucilaginous white drippy white semen all over the room. Some even splattered up onto the ceiling and dripped down and hit Ron on the head which startled him and made him gasp.

Ron stopped mid-fuck and rolled over onto his back and opened his mouth up really really wide and let the gooey white semen drip from the ceiling and into his waiting mouth and that made Draco moan really loud.

"Holy Merlin's shitpants, Ron, that is so fucking hot and sexy to see me drip into your mouth like that." As Draco watched he got hard again and all of a sudden dribbles of thick decadent come oozed from the tip of his love pole and shot out like a rocket, splattering on Ron's side and Ron rolled around his bath of man milk as he continued to be nourished from it from the ceiling.

He felt like a baby being protected and and suckling on his mother's nipple. That's how it felt being enveloped in Draco's warm come as he drank down it's goodness.

Once it was all gone from the ceiling Ron rolled back on top of Draco and finished fucking him screaming out declarations of love because of the pure bliss he still felt from his mid-fuck meal.

Then his own man meat was shuddering and quivering and his balls felt all tight and funny and he knew he was filling Draco's poo-hole with his own sticky goodness and it made him think of the circle of life of how he drank from Draco only to fill him once again.

"OH GOD RON I LOVE YOU" Draco screamed as he was filled and it was the first time he ever said he loved someone, so they both wept in joy.

"I LOVE YOU TOO YOU BEAUTIFUL VEELA VAMPIRE WIZARD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE AS LONG AS YOUR MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!

!!!!!"

They orgasmed again.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-

THIS CHAPY IS DEDCATIED TO AFTERDARKNESSCOMES BC WE LUV HER SHE GIVE GOOD REVEIW AND TAT'S WHAT WE WANTED!!!!111

BUT UFORNTATLY DIS IS TEH LAT CHAPTER IT BEN A LNG HARD JURNY WIT LOT OF MEAN PPL BUT WIT HSOME NICE PLL NAD WERE VARY HAPY ALL THING CONCIDRED. GIV US RVEIW LET KNOW WHAT U TINK WELL DIE HAPPY!1 WE LOVE U ALL (ACCEPT TEH MEAN ON GO DIE OK NOW!!!!!!)

&(*&(%%*&()*)*

After that, Ron skipped taking a shower because he liked the sticky feeling of drying jism coating him, and Draco took a bubble bath because he didn't. Draco came up behind Ron in the kitchen and saw his round tight arse framed in Ron's drapey Auror robes.

Draco suddenly remembered all the thoughts about fucking he'd been thinking earlier, and his erection came back with a vengeance and a drop of pre-cum. Draco humped against Ron's ass while Ron was cooking scrambled eggs.

The sexy tall redheaded Auror said to Draco, "Draco I have to go to work soon we don't have time for this!"

"We always have time for _**SEX**_, Ron!" Draco growled, and Ron remembered that this was true, because he liked having sex with Draco.

Draco humped against Ron harder, but he wasn't in danger of cumming too soon because he had just had 5468898403 orgasms, and he said into Ron's ear in a growly voice, "I've never fucked anyone before Ron and I decided you're going to be my first how does that make you feel???"

Ron moaned and his knees gave out and he fell face-first in to the pan of eggs.

"Oh, my poor ickle wuvvy Ronnikins," Draco chirped, and set to work licking, nibbling, and slurping all of the half-cooked eggs off of Ron's face. It was the most erotic feeling either of them had ever felt in their entire lives, and the lust shone out of Ron's eyes like twin lighthouse beacons as he said in his most enticing voice, "Would you like some sausage with those eggs?"

It was enough to make Draco's knees give out, and he let them give out, and suddenly he was giving Ron's incredible 18in dick incredible head.

"OH, just like that!!" Ron exclaimed as Draco swirled his tongue expertly around the top inch and a half of the 18in monstrosity.

Draco decided to do something he'd never tried before, but always wanted to, and so he suppressed his gag reflex and deep throated Little Ron.

"_Fffffffffffffffuck_," ron hissed in a sort of way that indicated he had never felt anything like this sensation in his entire life. Ron really liked being deep-throated, so he grabbed Draco's beautiful hair and fucked his beautiful face in order to get even deeper throating.

Draco suddenly discovered that being used/abused like this was the biggest turn on EVER, and he was turned on, got hard, and slightly came in his pants. Then Ron came down Draco's throat and Draco swallowed all of it. Not letting even a drop of his lovers precious milk go to waste.

Ron hauled Draco up by the hair and they kissed for a while until their erections got hard again.

Then Draco was gripped by great passion as he seized the front of Ron's Auror robes and threw him onto the kitchen table.

Draco rucked Ron's robes up around his waist in a fit of passion, unable to think of anything but fucking Ron with the vigour of a thousand horny bunnies, but then beneath Ron's turgid penis and delightfully hirsute balls, he saw Ron's asshole, and got scared again.

"Nnnng, argh, what are you waiting for Draco???" Ron groaned and flung his legs apart, exposing even more of his glorious, terrifying asshole.

"I- i- dddddon't know if I can do it, Ron, I've never fucked anything before excluding my own fist," Draco admitted in a wobbly voice.

Ron was filled with lust and love at the idea of being the first to take away Draco's dick-virginity, and he decided to top from the bottom.

"Come up here Draco," he murmured in his sexiest voice which had the timbre of a bull elephant and the warmth of a baby seal before it's been clubbed for its luscious, luxurious, warm fur.

Draco came up onto the table with Ron and suddenly he was not scared anymore, because the look in Ron's eyes had reminded him that he was a sexy half-veela half-vampire who Ron loved more than anything else. Thinking this turned Draco on.

"GOD RON NEED TO BE INSIDE YOU NOW," Draco grabbed the stick of butter from on the table and lathered Ron's hole with it liberally. Then Draco buttered his own love muscle and stuck a finger inside Ron's slippery opening to test the waters. Without further ado he plunged into Ron's depths with one smooth, firm thrust.

"UNNNNG, AAAAUUHHG," Ron bellowed as he was brutally penetrated.

"OOOOOOOOOOOoooOOH, AAAAAARRR, SO TIIIIIIIIIGHT," Draco keened in response.

"OWWIE," Ron whined.

"You feel so fucking good," Draco began to move because he could not help himself with Ron's innards so hot and tight around his cock.

Remembering that he was topping from the bottom, Ron arched to meet Draco's every thrust, even though his sphincter screamed in pleasure and pain at being stretched so wide, so fast. The pain felt good and the pleasure felt painful and Ron was very confused.

Draco fondled Ron's testicles and Ron had an orgasm, and he was much more relaxed after that. Draco fucked him even deeper, stroking every inch of his inner walls with his sensitive man-meat. With every stroke Draco's cock became even harder and longer because he was so turned on and he plunged yet further into the depths of Ron's rectum until he felt like he was hitting some sort of muscly barrier.

"Wha- at's tha-at?" Draco gasped between manful thrusts.

"It's the entrance to my man-uterus!" Ron exclaimed ecstatically.

"BAAAAAAYBAAAAAAYYYSS!!!!!!!" Draco screamed as he fucked Ron as hard as he could. "I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he shouted to the soon-to-be father of his children.

Because Draco was saying such sexy things to him, Ron's neglected member began to twitch and throb, and rings of muscles inside him clenched rhythmically around Draco's rock-hard weapon, tipping Draco over the edge in a cascading stream of pleasure. All at once, they orgasmed simultaneously, at the same exact time.

"OOOOOO! OOOO! OOOO!" Ron yelled.

"UUUUN UUUUUUUNN UUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Draco replied as he fucked into Ron's arse one more time and flooded his seed into Ron's womb.

Together they spiralled up to the heights of fleshly pleasure, courting the very edge of pain with its intensity, but never quite crossing over because of how in love they were.

Draco tried to pull out, but his penis piercing had apparently gotten caught in Ron's man-cervix, so they were stuck together. They just shrugged, and then kissed each other fondly while sharing tender caresses for the next three hours. Then Draco got hard and fucked Ron some more, and it was even better than last time, and in the end his penis slid out of Ron's channel with ease. They had another orgasm together which was even better than the last one.

When the last aftershocks of it had finished shocking them, they were both covered in drops of pearly semen which they licked off each other while whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Ron looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"We're going to be fathers now," he said solemnly and he kissed Draco, passing a precious mouthful of licked-up jizz from his mouth to Draco's own.

Draco moaned very loudly.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVEIW TANK U!


End file.
